movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love IX
Narrator: What An Animal! (Love IX) Starring Britney Douglas And others (the episode begins) (Britney walks along) (strolling happily) (Humming tunes) (like Laurel and Hardy's theme song) (Then BUMP) (Wilhelm scream) Britney: What the...? (double takes) Plushy: Oy. Britney: Oh. Sorry. (Stares at him) Britney: What kind of animal are you? (scratches her head) Plushy: I'm a porcupine. Britney: Porcupine? Why are you wearing pillows on your back? Plushy: Yes. That's why I'm pokey. Britney: Don't fib. Plushy: All right. Don't laugh at me like this. Britney: I see that you don't want to hurt anyone. (Removes the pillows) (Britney gasps) Britney: Yeow! Plushy: See? Britney: What happen to you? Plushy: My quills have gone pokey. Britney: You lost a lot. Plushy: Yeah. I know. Only some remain on me. Britney: You better meet my family. They'll like you. Maybe. Britney: Yeah. I hope. Because I hear that you've been doing spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays since then. Narrator: Later. Douglas: What's this? Gloria: A pillow porcupine? (Sandra, Douglas, Alfred and Emmie laugh) (at Plushy) Britney: Please! Please! (Plushy frowns) (They calm down) (and stop to have a rest) Lawrence: So you have to wear pillows to cover your back after the quills you lost? Plushy: Yes, I do. Gloria: That's ashame. Alfred: You poor thing. Emmie: How did you lost a lot of your quills? Plushy: Well, I'll tell a story of how that happened. Narrator: One hour later... (One Hour Later) Plushy: And that's how this happen to me. All: Oh. Douglas: We get the point now. Lawrence: When you, as Theodore Adorable's fireman, were working with him on a train, jumped off unharmed before the crash. Plushy: No. I was a passenger on his train. Gloria: Until you jumped off the coach between the four freight cars and the coach behind the engine, right? (Plushy nods) Emmie: It's a good thing Theodore Adorable managed to jump off his engine, only to be injured by the remaining parts of his engine and coach like a funnel, the wheels, and a coach window. Plushy: That's when I lost a lot of my quills. Sandra: Now that you've lost a few, Theodore Adorable and Roginald Galagolia are in the hospital and will return to spoof traveling with us while Dottie McStuffins aids them. Emmie: I say If they do. Douglas: Theodore has a fireman with him to help him drive trains, doesn't he? Alfred: Okay, Let's stop talking about these flashbacks. Si? Sandra: Okay. Narrator: Later... (Britney sighs happily) Britney: I really attracted to Plushy. Plushy: What? Excuse me? Britney: Uh, nothing? Nothing at all? Plushy: Seriously. If you get attracted to me, Just think of a wedding we'll do in the future. They'll... Make a laughing stock on me when I'm like this. Britney: At present, we're friends. Plushy: Right. Britney: I hope you'll get more quills put on your back soon. Plushy: It'll take an experiment to do that. No offense. Britney: None taken. Narrator: The Next Day... Plushy: I hate being this way. Why could she be attracted to me when I'm like this? Hi-yi-yi. (twitches) (A letter landed on his lap) (from nearby) Plushy: Huh? What's this? (grabs the letter) Plushy: Dear Plushy. Britney's been kidnapped by the Bandits. If you want her save, Rescue her if you do care for her. Signed the Stinkeroo-Barkson Family. Kidnapped?! Bandits?! (double takes) (and gasps) Plushy: What am I gonna do? (tries to think) Plushy: Oh boy. What could a porcupine with lost quills do? (thinks) Narrator: Later. (At a warehouse) (however) Britney: Look you baddies. You got held down, Tell me to be a slave, But refuse, Those feathers will tickle me. Edward Wolverine: Very well then. We'll tickle you with the feathers. Britney: Will never slave me. Never. Gary Tiger: Let's have the feather tickle contest. (Plushy peeks) Plushy: Aha. Zeke: Tickle tickle tickle. Elmo Hippopotamus: Have fun. Britney: No-no-no-no-no! Rick Wasp: Yes. That. (Britney gasps, Laughing) Justin Hamster: Having fun? Britney: No! (laughing) Cut it out! Going to pee if I laugh to hard! (laughing) All: Well, good. Enjoy it. (Plushy gasps) (in alarm) (TOSS, HIT) Justin: Oh! (birds tweet) Edward: What the heck? (double take) A pillow? Rick: What is that doing here? (TOSS) (BOP!) Gary: Doh! What the heck?! Zeke: Who's that? Plushy: Try some! Elmo: Oh yeah? Rick: What a funny animal. Elmo: With no quills. Britney: Plushy! Plushy: Britney! https://drive.google.com/open?id=14n0pfoHnLv9q-qqc5PkQ-bSnTvL1uuqh Edward: Get him! (they charge) Plushy: Yikes! (dodges) (Pillow hit) (BOP!) (TOSS) (CLANG!) (KICK) Plushy: Oh! Why did you hit so hard?! (birds tweet) (Plushy dodges) (the blows) (Gets Britney a little loose) (and free) (POUNCE) (MISS) (STRUGGLE, FLIP) (BUMP) Edward (Shere Khan's voice): I'll punish you for this! Plushy: Think you can do it? (CLAW, SCRATCH, SLASH) (BOP, SMASH, CLANG, HIT, BUMP) Britney: I gotta save Plushy! (tries to think of a way) (HIT, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP!) Plushy: Oh! (falls down) (bids tweet) Sandra, Douglas, Alfred and Emmie: CHARGE! Sandra: Now we'll put some blow! Edward: Stay out of this, You buffoons! Douglas: Ha! Ha! Missed a while you do! Emmie: Smack his nose! (BOP!) Alfred: What a dummy, He is! Sandra: Having fun? Emmie: Look behind you, Feisty. Edward: Hmm? (Britney farts) Edward: Rats. (Coughs and sputters) Edward: Gross. Gary: Oh no. The stench! Rick: Incoming. Edward: Too much. We're going to... (Faints) All: Faint? Gary: Uncle. (faints) Rick: Dang. (faints) (Zeke sigh faints) (and lies) Justin: Maybe... It's not... Bad... (faints) Elmo: Curse you. (coughs) Skunks. (faints) (and sleeps) (Stench fades away) (like magic) Emmie: All right! Douglas: We've done it. Britney: Plushy? (Looks at him on the floor) Plushy? (gasps) Britney: Oh dear. (frowns) Sandra: Never mind him. He's just knocked out. Douglas: And falling asleep too. Plushy: (peeks and whispers) Poor me. Better beaten until their defeat. Britney: He got hurt after freeing me. Sandra: Just a little injured. Plushy: (whispers) Sure did. Alfred: Let's got. (they leave) Plushy: Hey wait. Don't leave with those looks. You hear? There's more, Lots more. (they stop) Douglas: (gasps) Why you big fraud, You four-flusher, I'm fed up with that....! Uh... (feels annoyed) (Britney looks back and gasps) Britney: Plushy! You're okay! (Kisses him) (and hugs him) Plushy: I sure am. Think I was really dead or knocked out completely, But I'm okay. Britney: But now you're alright. Sandra: Thank goodness. Alfred: He's still alive. Britney: I really love you. Even more if you had quills. Plushy: That's why I still wear pillows to make they grow back. Alfred: I don't think it would. It'll take an experiment when they grow back. Douglas: And to aid Fiona and Arista's husbands. Emmie: You mean IF they grow back. Alfred: If? If is good. (KISS) All: Aw... (Scene closes) (and shuts down) (The End) (Credit plays) (and stops) (Love 9 Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes